wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Farukan
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background-color: #FBB117; background-image: linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 30%, transparent 70%, black 60%, black), linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 70%, transparent 70%, black 75%, black); background-position:0px 0px, 30px 30px;; background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Sea Sea |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Aliases | Kahn, Faru and Falcon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Protectiveness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Dustdevils |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Gold and Brown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Red tailed hawk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Bohemian Rhapsody - Panic! At the Disco |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background-color: #FBB117; background-image: linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 30%, transparent 70%, black 60%, black), linear-gradient(45deg, black 25%, transparent 70%, transparent 70%, black 75%, black); background-position:0px 0px, 30px 30px;; background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 19-21 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Thief |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | AviWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To find a way to control his powers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | On the run |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Fukushuu- dad |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Other thieves |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Other thieves |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Giving to the poor |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Abusers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Ninja gliding skills |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Couple of trashy ninja stars |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Razuri |- |} |} I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go Little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me Do not steal or copy or use I will kill you Farukan is the son of the kami, Fukushuu, and possesses some of his father's abilities. When he is with other dragons he can cause them to grow agressive and angry towards one another. This is not his fault however, he cannot control his abilities. Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life has just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Appearance Faru is a skinny AviWing. His whole body is thin and streamlined. His shoulder blades and hips stick out from his sides, his spine is appearant through his brown feathers and his tail is bony. But he is surprisingly strong despite his skinny, thin form. His shoulders are broad and strong and his wings are huge and powerful. His wings are huge as are most AviWing's but he has never actually flown in the sky before, all he can do is glide, and he can do this well. He can glide almost silently through the air and knows how use the air vents expertly. His wings are the same color as his body with a few patches of lighter and dark browns. Like a peregrine, he has black patterns on his feathers. He is a dark brown color like a falcon with mottled black stripes down his back. His eyes are a bright gold with a blazing ring of amber at the center. His pupils are so slitted you almost can't see them. He wears a black or grey hoodie and dark blue denim skinny jeans, which are ripped and dirty from years on the run. He sports a falcon talon necklace. Mama, ooh '' Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on As if nothing really matters Farukan is probably the one of the most determined dragons you will ever meet. He is smart, clever and witty from the ways of street life to that of social experiences. The AviWIng is quite attractive for his adventurous desire and slick smile. He is the kinda of guy anyone can get along with, her is kind and caring while still retaining his sarcastic edge. ''Too late, my time has come Sent shivers down my spine Body's aching all the timea Goodbye everybody, I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth History When he was born he had no idea who his father really was, all he knew was his mother's boyfriend, who was abusive to them. As Faru grew up his 'father' started abusing them more and more, (faru suspected it might have been him causing it) one night while Faru was at work his mother killed her boyfriend with a gun to his head. Faru's mother was arrested and sent to prison for life. After this happened a dragon from Camp Gin Chi came to him and explained his heritage. But instead of going with the dragon, Faru ran. And he has been running ever since. Thunderbolt and lightning Very, very frightening me (Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo Galileo Figaro Magnifico Willow: cri Razuri: wink ---- Shisen: hate much hate I'm just a poor boy Nobody loves me He's just a poor boy From a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity TEXT TEXT TEXT So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, you can't do this to me, baby Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here guess what is name means just guess do you think she knows how to guess? (sorry frozen quote) Male AviWIng half-kami son of the god of revenge but is really nice But causes dragons to fight eachother when he is around them ;-; He DOES NOT live in the camp Appearance: Faru is a oaky brown color with ruffles of black every now and then. His body is thin, lank and streamlined and his wings are massive and feathered. He has gold eyes witha small ring of amber withen them. He wears a black hoodie and denim skinny jeans. He has an eagle talon necklace. Category:Males Category:AviWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (BeyondDeep)